


Puppy Love

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Desperation, Hand Jobs, Hybrids, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a human born as a breeder, capable of impregnating hybrid carriers.  Blaine is a hybrid carrier, a canine male capable of being impregnated.  He’s brought to a clinic to be bred as necessary—if hybrids don’t mate during their heat they can die—and Kurt is assigned to him, though he gets a lot more than he bargained for and finds himself instantly drawn to the young hybrid.</p><p>Warnings for: puppy!Blaine, hybrid sex, mating in heat, knotting and, obviously, barebacking.  Kurt is 19 and Blaine is 16 if that’s an issue for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

The breeding rooms always smell unpleasantly of the cheap, bought-in-bulk hybrid-friendly cleaner that the janitorial staff uses to sanitize the rooms in between visits. It's made worse by the air freshener that they use to cover the antiseptic odor; the two combine to form an absolutely noxious scent that Kurt can never seem to get out of his clothes.

True be told, there's very little about his job or his place of employment that he actively enjoys. There's nothing to be said for the breeding program aside from the fact that it's necessary; breeders like himself are genetically built to fertilize carriers and carriers, whether male or female, are genetically built to breed. 

The only difference is that he can breed at will and has control over himself; the carriers, when they go into heat once a month, have to come to a clinic to be bred or their heat will either put them into a coma or kill them.

In the beginning it had bothered him. Psychological training has long since made him numb to the more unfriendly aspects of it; it's not that the carriers are unaware of the need or unwilling, but it is simply that they have no ability to refuse when in heat, and even if they are scared or angry or sad their bodies will force them to want to be bred, force them to need it. And the ones who don't successfully become impregnated have to come back month after month until they become successfully pregnant; and even then all they have to look forward to is three months of pregnancy. 

At least they get a year off between births, Kurt thinks darkly as he makes his way down the hall with a charge sheet under his arm.

He's only got one carrier to meet today and he's a first timer--a sixteen year old male (canine) who went into his first heat unexpectedly at school.

The teenagers are always a handful, and Kurt can't help but feel bad for them; it's a choice between death and sex with a complete stranger, which is really no choice at all, Kurt supposes. He's had some success with the younger ones, being only nineteen years old himself, and that's why he's been given this boy today, most likely. 

He treats them as respectfully as he can, tries to reassure them and get to know them a little, and this way when the heat crests he himself doesn't scare them, even if the mating ends up doing the same. It's the best he can do, until they figure out some artificial way to mimic breeding and implantation for these poor carriers.

And if he takes the extra time to discuss consent and what sex acts the carrier is and isn't comfortable with ahead of time, his supervisors don't need to know.

Blaine Anderson--today's carrier--is a compact young man in possession of classic, racially mixed good looks and a pair of hazel eyes so beautiful that they momentarily take Kurt's breath away. He looks even younger than he is.

He sits in a chair beside his bed, wearing a standard issue clinic gown and a pair of socks.

Kurt smiles. "Blaine, hello. My name is Kurt. I'm going to be taking care of you over the next few days."

He's not quite sure what to expect; Blaine looks nervous and a little upset but not angry. He's still at least a day or two from full heat, so the symptoms aren't readable just yet. His pretty, round brown ears tufted with black are high on his head; his slightly rounded, protruding nose is wet; his fluffy, healthy looking tail is swinging softly behind him from side to side.

When Kurt moves farther into the room, Blaine's ears go back and his tail goes still.

"Are you comfortable? Is there anything I can get you?" Silence. "Do you have any questions?"

Kurt doesn't do the intake or the education classes or the family session that includes talking to the parents, so there's really only so much left for him to provide Blaine aside from the obvious, but he does and will go out of his way to do anything that his carriers ask for.

Blaine's ears flick up once, then back again, then sort of settle halfway. His tail swishes once, back and forth. "You--aren't what I expected." He bites his lip a moment later, and the adorable shape of his sharp canines pinching into his lower lip makes Kurt smile.

"I could go ask for a better looking or better dressed breeder if you find me unpleasing to the eye," he jokes.

Blaine looks as if he wants to laugh, but all he does is blush. "I thought you'd be older. I'm sorry. I'm being very rude. I'm normally very well behaved--"

"I'm sure you're a very good boy, Blaine." That usually works and it's no different with Blaine; his ears perk and his tail begins to wag and his tongues comes out between his teeth. 

If they were closer Kurt would scratch him or pet him and have him reduced to putty in no time, but Blaine being a first timer makes him want to take things as slowly as he can. He has a day or perhaps a day and a half to calm Blaine's fears; by the time the heat hits its peak Blaine will only want and need one thing.

Kurt blushes a little--Blaine is a terribly good looking young man, and he's almost ashamed to admit that it won't be much of a hardship to become interested in him.

"Let's eat lunch and chat, okay? I want us to get to know each other a little."

Blaine nods, sliding off of the chair he was sitting on, going on all fours and sitting up on his back legs. Aside from the ears, the tail, and a slight facial distortion around the mouth and nose, there are no other animal proportions--no visible ones at least. 

They talk about that at first, about the pregnancy and conception, about how hybrids breed with humans because there's a better success rate of birth (usually mixed litters of very healthy human babies and hybrids), about how if two hybrids breed the results are unpredictable and often kill the host. It's a tricky business and Kurt has developed the ability to translate a lot of the medical jargon into simpler terms.

They talk about Blaine's parents and Blaine's classes at school and what Blaine wants to do with his life (performance art, maybe musicals, most definitely Broadway at least once) and about being gay in rural Ohio. It turns out they have a lot in common, which makes this so much easier. Kurt is grateful, more for Blaine's sake than his own.

They spend the rest of the day talking about the mating, about the sexual things that may happen, and Blaine reiterates his consent for a variety of acts, and then they end up eating dinner together, too. Blaine is allowed his iPod for at least another twelve hours so they rummage a second pair of ear buds from Kurt's locker and go back and forth talking about their favorite musicians.

It's difficult not to notice the oncoming symptoms, however. Kurt's been trained to watch for them. It's just a slight twitchy reaction when he gets too close to touching Blaine, even accidentally. His pupils have begun to dilate and his tail sometimes moves independent of his mood. He can't seem to stay still and sitting directly on his rear end seems to bother him. His body is beginning to push him towards his heat, and there's nothing that either of them can do to slow the process down.

They'll have to become intimate soon; the actual mating is still a ways away, but Blaine's heat is going to make him want to be touched and badly so.

Almost as if Blaine is aware of his thoughts, the next words out of his mouth are, "I--I understand. I want you to know that I don't--blame you or anything. It's just--I've never even kissed a guy before." He blushes, ears down, little black-tipped nose wrinkling. "I think about certain--things, all the time, but--I've never actually done anything."

Kissing and foreplay typically has no place at the clinic. It's not as if what they do is love-making; most of the time they barely touch outside of the basic petting and mounting, and as long as he can please the carrier with that their needs are met and they remain relatively controllable, even during the heat.

But there's just something about this boy. He's beautiful and bright and smart and talented and he is taking this life change so well; Kurt can't help but feel for him. 

He reaches out and puts his fingers just between Blaine's shoulder blades, giving him a friendly scratch. The reaction is immediate; Blaine's pupils snap wide and his whole body convulses, a soft moan falling unbidden from his lips. Kurt scratches harder, smiling, chin in hand, working his fingertips down along the back of Blaine's shirt.

"Oh my god," Blaine breathes, screwing his eyes shut. "Oh, oh, that feels so good, Kurt." His tail goes wild, smacking every which way.

Kurt laughs, very conscious of the soft clinic gown warm against his fingers from Blaine's higher than average body heat. It's easy to keep it going, dragging his fingernails through the rough patch of hair that leads to the tail on Blaine's lower back. He repeats the touch on Blaine's neck and hair and up behind and then between his ears, petting and tugging and scratching until Blaine's leg is going.

"Oh," Blaine whines. "I'm being silly." He tries to stop his leg from shaking and his tail from swishing but he can't.

"No, you're happy. That's a good thing, honey."

"The urge to lick you is a good thing, too, right?" Blaine asks, his thick eyelashes fluttering, and Kurt can't suppress the twinge in his belly. Blaine is adorable and probably the sweetest dog hybrid that Kurt has ever worked with.

"That depends on your oral hygiene," Kurt says, nose in the air, and Blaine laughs.

And leans forward, gently licking Kurt's jaw, just the slightest rasp of his semi-scratchy tongue there and then gone. He leans back on his hands and knees, tail raised behind him, his huge honey eyes wide and hopeful.

Kurt blushes. Normally he doesn't have any kind of physical reaction to his carriers before the actual mating, but this boy is just--

Blaine leans over and does it again, this time at the corner of Kurt's mouth. The rough drag feels good on Kurt's smooth skin, and he smiles. The next time that Blaine leans in he gently takes the boy's chin in hand and holds him still, kissing his lips softly.

Blaine freezes, then licks the taste off of his mouth. He looks thoughtful and then says, "I think I like your way better." His cheeks are pink but his ears are twitchy and happy, swiveled forward. His body stays still but his muscles tick expectantly. "Can we do that again?"

He simply doesn't have it in him to tell Blaine that this is definitely not protocol.

When Blaine leans close again he meets him halfway, pressing their lips together in a slow, wet drag that introduces every inch of the silky flesh of their mouths. He lets his mouth open and isn't surprised when Blaine's rough tongue tries to lick every inch of his teeth and palate and cheeks inside. He laughs, holding still for that, and then resumes normal human kissing when he's had his fill of exploration.

It's only when he begins mapping Blaine's mouth with his tongue that he realizes how effected he is; his whole body is hot and excited and he's getting hard already, which is a first.

Kissing Blaine just feels so good.

"Is this good? Is it good for you it feels amazing to me, Kurt." All one breath at the end there, and Kurt has to smile. The more aroused Blaine gets, the more he'll start to talk as quickly as his puppy mind races.

"It feels very nice to me, too."

Blaine spins in a circle and sits down again, tail flapping. "Oh good good good." He frowns. "I'm doing it again."

"They explained why, didn't they, Blaine? Do you need to ask me anything?"

"Oh, they did. In, um, very clear detail," he answers, eyes going soft with worry again. "I know what--what we're going to do." He blushes. "It's okay. I--I signed the papers."

"That doesn't mean that you're comfortable with it, or happy about it, Blaine, and you don't have to be," Kurt answers. "Papers don't mean anything to me. I want to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm scared," Blaine admits, eyes ticking nervously everywhere but at Kurt. "But--I like you. I like you so much, you smell so good and I want to kiss you some more, and lick you, can I...?" 

It's certainly possible that Blaine's heat is coming on fast; the first time is often unpredictable. And this wouldn't be the first time that Kurt had to spend whole days with his carriers (he doesn't have to give them that level of intimacy but he wants to, especially when they so clearly need it), petting them, touching him, calming their need for tactile sensation down to manageable levels. Blaine being a virgin makes that all the more necessary right now.

"Yes. Let's get comfortable, okay?"

They climb onto the bed together. Kurt sits cross-legged and Blaine on his haunches, inching closer and closer until their shoulders touch, and before Kurt can say another word Blaine is licking at his neck, from the base to just under his ear. It's ticklish and warm and Blaine is sniffing him, snuffling and licking alternately to get both the taste and the scent.

Kurt relaxes, letting his eyes drift shut. He's used to this, though perhaps not the level of enthusiasm.

Blaine breathes happy and fast, licking every inch of Kurt's exposed skin and then ending with a plaintive, questioning lap across his mouth.

Kurt hadn't been expecting that; he inhales sharply, lips dropping open, and kisses Blaine firmly in return.

"Oh," Blaine whimpers, kissing him back. He seems to be getting the hang of it, and after that the kisses come faster and wetter. "I think I like human kissing, Kurt," he announces, nuzzling their noses together and smiling.

God, he is--

Kurt shakes himself, blinking his eyes open. "Show me how to puppy kiss again?"

"Okay, okay, open--" Blaine is practically bouncing. Kurt sticks his tongue out and Blaine licks it, and encourages him to lick back, and before long they're licking into each other's mouths. It's a lot of tongue and it's pretty silly, but it's fun and Kurt is kind of in love with the playfulness of it.

"Human kissing is definitely nicer," Blaine announces, rubbing their mouths together. "It's closer. Softer." He slots their lips damply together and kisses Kurt sweetly. "You taste incredible. I just want more more more tastes, I want so many tastes."

Kurt grins, sliding his hand up Blaine's neck and into the hair at the scruff. He pets the spot roughly and Blaine moans, kissing him almost reflexively.

"Oh oh Kurt Kurt don't stop ever that feels so good harder okay little to the left and harder harder ooh--"

This goes on for an hour or so, Kurt seeking out all of the sensitive places on Blaine's body, particularly the ones that he can't reach easily, scratching them until Blaine becomes overly sensitive, and then moving on to the next. All above clothes, obviously; petting isn't necessarily sexual, even when his fingers find places near or next to Blaine's private areas. For now it's just friendly, just getting to know one another. Kurt wants Blaine to feel safe with him.

By the time the evening has drawn to a close they're sprawled out on the bed, Blaine on his back to expose his belly and Kurt on his side next to him so that he can reach that ticklish little spot below Blaine's belly button and give it the best scratches that his fingernails can offer. 

His shirt has ridden up just a little, and Blaine's tail whaps back and forth between his legs even though it's half stuck underneath him. He's flushed, but then he's been that way for some time now. His watery hazel eyes seek out Kurt's when his shirt rides up even higher, exposing more skin. He's hairy down by his groin but no different than an average human everywhere else on his belly and chest.

Blaine's ears twitch. "Kurt?"

"Mm?"

"I think--I think it's starting."

Kurt smiles indulgently. "Honey, it's been starting for a while now. You just didn't notice because I've been keeping you very busy."

"I wish I could go out and play I really want to run and paw and smell maybe, are there trees and grass here, maybe we can go play for a while together oh Kurt together that would be the best best playing ever."

Kurt feels comfortable leaning over and taking a gentle kiss from Blaine's lips. "Shh. We can't go outside, sweetheart, not for a while, but I'll stay with you and we'll eat and talk and kiss and taste, it'll be so nice."

"That sounds amazing, Kurt." He blinks. "I'm sleepy. Can we nap is that okay?"

"That's fine, Blaine," Kurt whispers, sliding an arm around Blaine's waist and hugging him. Body heat goes a long way to calm hybrids, especially dogs, and Blaine is asleep in seconds.

Kurt shouldn't join him but he thinks he has a pretty good handle on the time frame here; he gives it a few hours before Blaine starts really feeling the heat, so a nap isn't out of the question.

He wakes up to the bed shaking, a little startled that he'd allowed himself to fall asleep that deeply; he's usually a very light sleeper, and doesn't do anything more than doze with his hybrids.

"Kurt," Blaine gasps, grabbing at him. "KurtKurtKurt please wake up, please please."

He sits up, instantly alert. "Blaine? What's wrong?"

"It's happening it's--my skin is crawling what do I do can you scratch me everywhere right now please Kurt please."

"Hey, hey, hey, come here." Blaine flings himself into Kurt's arms, shaking. "You can keep some control, okay, at least for now. Just take some deep breaths and close your eyes. Concentrate on my warmth, okay? I'll scratch you, I'll keep you close, don't be afraid."

"Okay, okay, okay," Blaine chants, cuddling up against him like a puppy.

It does some good. He pets and scratches Blaine but mostly just strokes him, especially where his fur is the thickest, and the soft little aching whines that spill high-pitched from Blaine's throat let him know that Blaine is at least feeling taken care of if not comfortable.

He has a selection of drugs available to him to put Blaine under for short periods of time in order to allow himself to use the bathroom and eat and sleep, but he doesn't want to use them just yet. He's kind of hoping he can avoid them altogether; they're heavy substances. But sometimes a necessary evil. Hybrids can hurt themselves very badly when left alone in heat. 

There are restraints built into the bed but they're hidden, and Kurt really and truly does not want to make Blaine aware of them. Tying hybrids up is only something that he does when they are at risk of injuring themselves and the heat is too advanced to knock them out without risk of permanent harm.

They eat a snack and Blaine calms down long enough afterward to sleep in Kurt's arms; a good sign. 

Kurt sits quietly with Blaine slumped in his lap, watching the television that's on mute in the far corner of the room. Blaine is twitching and kicking a little in his sleep, but that could just be normal hybrid behavior, so Kurt isn't concerned. He needs every minute of rest that he can get; soon he'll be awake for probably twenty-four hours, mating on and off that entire time.

It hasn't quite hit home yet. Kurt is trying not to think about it, as is his usual strategy. It's a job. A bodily function. His body will be whipped into a frenzy by Blaine's heat, and he is built for stamina; he will be able to meet Blaine's need again and again without the usual restrictions on human performance. He can do this, he was born to do it, and if he's very lucky three months from now Blaine will give birth to pups or humans that will be given up for adoption to a couple that wants a baby more than anything else in the world.

When Blaine wakes up, finally, it's the middle of the night; he whines softly and sits up, straddling Kurt's lap in a confused, sudden twitch.

"I'm here," Kurt says. He'd turned the lamps on just around the bed to give the room a softer glow and Blaine squints into the light, ears flickering and flickering.

"Kurt," he sighs happily. He buries his cold, wet nose in Kurt's throat and snuffles. "Oh it's you I'm so glad I missed you so much you smell different Kurt why?"

"As you start to get ready so do I," Kurt explains, letting Blaine rub and nuzzle against him, smelling him and ruffling his hair and clothes. "So I can take care of you."

"Oh, I like that. I'd like you to take care of me, Kurt, I'd like that very much." His mouth finds all the little hollows and dips of Kurt's neck and collarbone, pushing his clothes this way and that. 

He isn't too aggressive yet, but Kurt has to be careful to watch for when that starts. Hybrid bodies know what they want even if their minds often don't, and Blaine could always be one of those that immediately acts on instinct, without regard for harming himself or his breeder.

He's flushed, now, and he's beginning to feel that heat creeping lower, so Blaine's heat must be on its way. It's early--it's only been twelve hours, but he could be an early bloomer.

Blaine licks at first, dragging the rough flat of his tongue over Kurt's shoulder. And then he kisses, using his lips, nuzzling at the collar of Kurt's shirt. "Kurt I don't like this at all, can we make it go away? Smell so good under I want to taste it I want it so much--"

"Sure, honey, give me a second." Kurt shrugs out of his shirt and pants, knowing that once the clothes start coming off they'll keep coming off, so there's no point in waiting.

"Oh my god oh my god Kurt you are so perfect, want to smell everywhere," Blaine gasps, shoving himself nose-first into Kurt's armpit. Kurt laughs, falling onto his back, sitting up on his elbows.

"Be gentle, sweetheart, but go ahead."

Blaine dives into the task, nudging his nose and tongue and lips into every crevasse and curve, leaving a faintly doggy smell behind.

"Wanna make you smell like me Kurt okay is that okay I smell pretty good I think you should smell like me and you at the same time how amazing would that be, Kurt?" He laps hard, rasp licks down Kurt's chest. "Oh Kurt, Kurt Kurt it's even better it's--can I go lower can I lick--"

Kurt's belly heaves against Blaine's seeking mouth. God, he's so sweet, and Kurt can't help but begin to harden at the feeling; his body is responding as eagerly as it should.

"Yes, sweetie. Go ahead. You can."

Blaine snuffles against his boxers and licks, all of the sudden, over the bulge between his legs, but that doesn't seem to concern Blaine; he just dips off to the side, inhaling deeply at the place where Kurt's leg meets his thigh. Kurt can see in the low light that Blaine's eyes have gone almost entirely black with pupil. He's definitely getting there, now.

"You're happy," Blaine breathes, in a moment of human understanding. "Your body is happy it likes me, Kurt. I want to make you feel so good tell me what to do."

Kurt holds his breath. He's never had a hybrid ask for that before. It's usually a lot of really indirect licking and nosing into privates places and then they're overcome and end up humping his leg. There have been times when he's had to sexually stimulate his hybrid to calm them down in between copulation, but never--

There's nothing in his training about allowing a hybrid to sexually pleasure you in return, nothing about them wanting to give pleasure before they even begin to want to be mounted.

The first thing that flashes through his mind, if he's being honest, is that Blaine can't use his mouth because of his teeth. They'd get in the way no matter what. 

And then he thinks, What are you thinking, Hummel, you can't let him do anything.

But he--he wants to. He wants to. Shit. Shit.

Blaine crouches over him, tail wagging softly from side to side, ears up in question. "Kurt please."

"Come up here, Blaine," Kurt says, gently taking Blaine by the waist and bringing them chest to chest. He tugs until Blaine settles down on top of him. "Can I take your shirt and pants off, Blaine?"

"Oh yes yes yes we can rub everywhere, we can smell the same everywhere, that's the best idea ever." He wiggles out his clothes almost faster than Kurt's hands can assist.

He has to calm Blaine down just a little if they're going to do what he has in mind, so after Blaine is down to his underwear he gently strokes his hand down Blaine's body from the back of his head to the base of his tail, over and over and over until Blaine is panting and staring at him with glazed over eyes.

"Mm," he hums, jaw dropped. "Feels so good feel so happy, Kurt. Kurt you are my favorite person in the world, in the whole world. But you feel weird you feel weird and I want to help, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt breathes, shifting his pelvis so that their penises touch through their underwear; he's about halfway there, but Blaine is still soft. That's good. He reaches down, inching his boxers around his thighs, then licks his right palm. He strokes a hand down over himself just once and guides the head of his cock between Blaine's thighs, just below where his briefs end.

"Kurt?" Blaine blinks at him.

"Remember what we talked about before? We're going to make each other feel so nice."

"Oh, oh--but I want to lick Kurt, you promised, please let me--"

"This way we can both feel good. I want you to rub against me, okay, honey? Rub down, it's okay."

"I can? Ohoh I can that is wonderful, okay." It's often frightening how quickly hybrids can get aroused--one moment Blaine is just a silly puppy and the next he's a huge, hard presence against Kurt's belly. Even through his underwear he's as hot as a brand. Hybrids are typically larger than normal humans; their "growing" phase leaves them with, suffice it to say, an impressive result.

But Kurt has never really cared before. He shouldn't, and yet this time--Blaine is so eager, and he's beautiful, and Kurt--

Kurt is attracted to him. Fuck.

It gets a little messy at that point. Kurt pushes up between Blaine's thighs, intending to take it slow, but the moment that Blaine's cock begins to swell he forgets momentum and just starts humping Kurt's body into the bed.

There's nothing wrong with that, other than the fact that now Kurt is pistoning between Blaine's hairy thighs at breakneck speed and it's such a delicious friction that he's on edge after just a few minutes. Hybrids can often rut and come without losing firmness, and they can also stay hard for much longer than humans, so there's no telling how long Blaine will want to rut against him.

Blaine is panting softly, eyes half-closed as he humps down against Kurt rapidly. "Kurt--Kurt--oh my god this is amazing. So hot, so hot, do you feel good too?"

Kurt twists his hips; he doesn't even have to do anything, Blaine is moving for them both at this point. He's achingly hard, weeping pre-come so that the space between Blaine's thighs is sticky with it.

"Just like that, Blaine, yes, yes. You're doing so well, you're such a good boy, making me feel wonderful."

"Oh Kurt I'm so glad, I want to make you feel everything I want you to--" Blaine's eyes flicker, pupils going small and then large again. "--want--when you come I want to lick it I want to swallow it can I taste every drop every drop, Kurt?"

Oh my god.

Kurt closes his eyes, trying not to explode from that alone. Thankfully, Blaine stops talking and gets caught up in rutting again. 

The first time that he comes it's almost missed by them both--he lets out a whining cry and his hips stutter and he soaks the front of his underwear but Kurt isn't sure until he comes a second time, panting and whimpering, almost sounding in pain. His come slides wetly down his legs and spills all over them both.

"Kurt," Blaine breathes.

"That's it," Kurt whispers, stroking Blaine's ears.

"I need to--again--ohKurt--"

"It's okay, honey. Come for me again, good boy. Such a good boy, you can get me wet it's okay, sweetie, come on." He slides a hand down Blaine's sweaty back and cups the curve of his hip, pulling him closer.

Blaine spurts maybe four or five times all told before he begins to soften, and it's only then that Kurt pushes between his thighs--now very sweaty and hot--again, whimpering.

"Come too, you come too Kurt okay? OhKurt it felt so good."

In a rush of sudden, frantic inspiration Blaine leans down and kisses him, a little too much teeth and tongue but it's rough and affectionate and Kurt has been holding off for so long; he feels his cock pulse between Blaine's thighs, feels the slick jolts of come shoot all over his legs.

"Oh my god Kurt!" Blaine cries, then whines and sits up and bends down, lifting his leg in a way that a human might not be able to manage, proceeding to lick the come off of his skin with frantic licks.

Fuck.

Kurt watches him, enthralled. Suffice it to say that this has never happened before, either. He's seen hybrids lick themselves after mating, but not for just the purposes of tasting him.

When it's over Blaine hums happily and kisses him, licking his face all over. "That was so wonderful, Kurt."

But he's not quite there yet. Kurt eases him out of his boxers and takes a moment to glance, just to check him--he's not swollen, not wet, just excited.

They have so many hours to go.

Blaine sleeps peacefully for jogs at a time, allowing Kurt time to sleep and time to eat alternately. He's a surprisingly mellow hybrid (Kurt has a theory that the younger ones are often a lot easier to handle, though he's not particularly sure why).

He wakes up several times over the next day. Most of time he just wants to eat and play.

Another time he wants to take a bath--and thank goodness, because he needs it.

Another time he won't stop exploring until his face is between Kurt's legs and his tongue licking harsh tracks over Kurt's cock. His tongue is far too raspy for much of that, but in the middle of gently prying him off he just goes lower instead of stopping.

"Kurt, Kurt let me let me lick here, Kurt you smell incredible down here, Kurt, open open wide okay oh Kurt I want to taste you so bad--"

Flushed and aching and feeling a little guilty, Kurt spreads his thighs and lifts his ass off the bed.

The first time that Blaine's tongue licks deep and hungry over Kurt's asshole it sends a shock through his body. Blaine moans, mouthing hungrily over the entire area. He doesn't ask for permission to keep going but Kurt doesn't stop him--it feels so fucking good. It isn't like being rimmed by a human; Blaine licks into him like a starving animal, not stopping at the rim, not stopping until his face is buried between Kurt's cheeks, not stopping until his tongue is as far into Kurt as it can go and once inside it fucks him open, in and out and side to side in a persistent superhuman way that leaves Kurt gasping and spread like a starfish on the bed.

"Blaine," he sobs, twisting his hips. "Blaine, baby, yes, that feels so good, don't--don't stop."

He's never felt so open in his life, so spread, so wet. He takes himself in hand and strokes in time with Blaine's hungry, growl-filled licks.

Blaine pushes his thighs up and drags his hips off the bed even higher, spreading his cheeks, mouthing rough kisses around his rim and then going back to fucking Kurt with his rough tongue.

Kurt comes sobbing, shooting strand after strand over his chest, and before he can even catch his breath Blaine is on him, licking his belly and hand clean with frantic, hungry licks.

"Taste so good want more can you make more, Kurt?"

Jesus Christ, he sure hopes so. Blaine is insatiable.

It happens twice more as the hours go by, Kurt teaching Blaine how to jerk him off so that he can keep swallowing the come as a reward for being a good boy, for being so sweet and behaving so perfectly.

The more the heat progresses, the less Blaine is concerned with mutual pleasure, however. He paces the room quite a bit. He eats an entire box of protein bars before Kurt realizes what he's gotten into. He's sick not long after because of that. Kurt gives him another bath to calm his nerves and something to make his stomach feel better.

It's definitely beginning now, and Blaine's playfulness is slowly replaced by confusion and neediness.

He doesn't like it when Kurt goes too far. He keeps asking why his skin itches and why his legs hurt and why he's--

"I'm sticky," he breathes, shifting onto his knees. "Why why Kurt why am I?"

"It's part of the heat, sweetie. It's okay. You're just fine."

This happens again and again, each time a new question about a new symptom, each time Blaine accepting Kurt's reassurance, though he is increasingly agitated and begins to grow unsatisfied with Kurt's answers as time goes on.

Twelve hours after that, he starts rubbing himself up and down the bed sheets, whining and crying, often going to his knees and pawing the blankets. He wants to get away from the overwhelming sensations wracking his small body, but Kurt knows all too well that it's only going to get worse.

At a certain point Blaine begins to grow hard between his legs. His skin flushes a darker shade of olive and he whimpers, humping at the air and pressing his face into the bed. 

He's close, and all Kurt can do is watch and try to comfort him. 

Of course, there's always--

"Blaine? Honey?" Kurt strokes a hand along his sweaty flank and then down and around, rubbing his belly in slow, soft circles.

"Ooh, Kurt," Blaine whines, sounding uncomfortable. "Oh Kurt I don't like this very much."

Kurt sits up, eyes taking in his sweaty, tense body. He's gorgeous, even like this, but it's a distant observation at this point.

"Let me take care of you, okay? I can make it feel a little better." He reaches between Blaine's legs and gently grasps his cock. God, he's--massive. Long and dangling heavy, so swollen already, slippery and hard as a rock. 

Kurt blushes, fisting him lightly. "Is this okay, baby?"

His hips start hammering forward and he cries out. "Please please yes oh oh god oh god Kurt harder, harder harder touch it touch it touch it--"

Blaine's penis is tapered at the head instead of flared and impossibly thicker at the base, and so long. Kurt's never really thought about it before, but with it pulsing and dripping in his hand he sort of can't avoid that.

He closes his eyes, unable to escape the wet sloshing noise of his fist jacking Blaine, of Blaine's body making the entire bed shake as he humps Kurt's fist without any hint of human hesitation. It's a bit like riding a piece of machinery that has no sense of when to stop, that wouldn't notice if you flew right off of its back.

He's completely absorbed in being touched and some small part of it is unbearably erotic to Kurt.

"Oh--oh--oh--yesKurt--yes--" When he actually, finally orgasms it's like a flood, pulses of white viscous come that soak the bed beneath him and drench Kurt's fingers.

Fuck. 

Kurt feels himself throb against Blaine's hip and tries to pull away. He shouldn't be enjoying this.

Blaine buries his face in the bed for a moment, breathing heavily, but he recovers fairly quickly. He lifts his sweaty head and looks at Kurt through hazy eyes, licking out over his mouth and the tip of his nose.

His pelvis is still writhing softly against Kurt's hand.

"Kurt?" Blaine sniffs, a wounded little noise, and Kurt snaps back to attention. "Kurt please--again, I--I just need your hand okay is that okay?" 

He's hard again.

Kurt shivers, and reaches for him again.

There is a slow period somewhere between the second day and the crest of the heat on the third where Blaine stops talking for hours at a time. He huddles, and humps, and whines, and murmurs nonsense, and gets as much food in his mouth as on his body.

There's no point to clothing now. There's no point to much of anything but waiting.

Blaine begs Kurt to "make come" every few hours for him to lick up and so Kurt ends up jerking himself raw--which is quite a feat considering that he is made to do this--and getting lost in the pleasure of having Blaine lick him clean every time, each time a little hungrier, a little more desperately.

He'll sometimes roll Blaine onto his back to touch him, just to keep their limbs moving and blood flowing evenly and on one of those occasions he inches his way down Blaine's caramel skin and breathes warm over his aching, tapered cock.

Blaine stares down at him, and Kurt feels lust explode in his gut. He's never gone down on a hybrid before, not at the clinic, but Blaine's body is calling to him, begging him with the little upward thrusts of his hips. His cock is vibrant and dripping across his heaving belly and he's staring at Kurt with a plea in his eyes.

"Want to lick you down here, baby," he drawls, shaking, mouth wet with saliva as he lowers it to suck the slender head between his lips. It's such a beautiful shaft; bright red and glistening and thicker the lower you go, all the way down to a set of furry balls that tickle Kurt's chin.

"Kurt!"

"Want to suck you all the way down," he breathes, bobbing, taking as much of Blaine in as he can. He tastes like earth and spunk and Kurt wants more. He draws off, licks paths up and down, savoring every sob and gasp from Blaine's throat. "You taste so good, sweetie. So big in my mouth--do you like when I lick you?"

"Y-yes Kurt oh yes more--"

At some point he just has to stay still and let Blaine frantically hump his mouth and throat; Blaine cups one forearm around the back of Kurt's neck and just ruts at a rapid clip, and the wet slosh of his cock sliding into Kurt's throat sings in Kurt's ears.

Kurt swallows, and swallows, and swallows when Blaine comes, and it still squirts everywhere; his face, his hair, his hands, his arms. He just keeps gushing--it takes a half dozen times for him to begin to go soft, and by then Kurt has swallowed so much of his come that he feels bloated with it. 

Blaine is too far gone for human kissing but he does lick and nuzzle in a needy sort of way and Kurt does whatever he asks for, scratches where he wants, touches where he wants, anything. It doesn't matter, so long as he feels better.

He grows feverish, after a time. His nose goes dry and his hair stands on end, and little goosebumps start to pop up everywhere all over his skin. He whimpers and rolls until the bed is a mess of sweat and fur, and he starts to smell very strongly of wet dog.

When the time comes, Kurt doesn't have to check.

Blaine rolls over onto his belly , ass in the air, tail lashing gracefully once and then draping over his back. 

He presents himself to Kurt with a whimper, his hole swollen and puffy and glistening, and when the air hits it it contracts around nothing with a wet smack that makes every inch of Kurt's body sing.

He feels dizzy and overheated himself, and not just from all the orgasms; he is as ready as Blaine is. 

His cock is painfully hard, standing at attention against his belly. The sight of that clenching, empty hole translates instantly in his feverish mind into must must must must take must have must fill it up need to going to fucking die if I can't.

It's what he was born to do.

That little pup on the bed is his, going to be his mate, going to be no one else's.

He's going to fill that body with his seed, he's going to put pups in that belly, his his his all his.

He's going to make Blaine feel it, feel it with every thrust, feel it with every spurt of semen, his mate his pups his his his.

He sees red and falls out of touch with himself as he kneels behind Blaine, grabbing his cheeks and spreading them. He drags his fingers over the puffy wet hole and Blaine shouts, and then immediately after lets out a yip and a bark.

"Please," he sobs. "Yours, yours yours yours need you--" His throat closes up.

"Blaine," Kurt snarls.

Blaine whines submissively, raising his pert ass higher.

Kurt pushes two fingers inside of him, growling. "Open up. Open up for me, love. That's it. Gonna fill you up. Going to stuff you so full, going to make you feel it."

Blaine cries softly, clawing a pillow to literal shreds as Kurt's fingers twist and plunge; he's already so ready that it's unnecessary but the part of Kurt's mind that is still being sensible has to make sure.

But that can't last. Soon, Blaine is rutting back against him so forcefully, so sloppily, that he can't even keep his fingers inside; Blaine is getting his slickness everywhere, painting Kurt's belly and hips with the fluid. 

Kurt shoves the bulk of his cock forward, letting it glide between Blaine's cheeks. He takes it in hand, and brings it down in a hard slap. The skin on skin noise makes them both gasp.

Blaine howls--literally howls, then breaks off for a yip and a bark, small and squeaky and low in his throat when Kurt growls in response. He knows what he has to do to keep the dog side of Blaine's nature in check--it's instinct for him, though he is only a breeding human.

The vocalization is over; Blaine won't ask, won't beg anymore. He's as submissive as he can get, and now is the time.

Kurt sits up on his knees and gently grasps the base of Blaine's tail, using it to balance against. He lines the swollen head of his cock up with Blaine's slick, gaping hole and pushes, and fuck it's so impossibly tight, so hot, Blaine has never been fucked before, Blaine is untouched and Kurt is taking his virginity.

Blaine whimpers and goes still and Kurt slams home, drawing a whimper from his throat.

So noisy, but when the mounting finally occurs the dog in heat is silent.

Kurt shakes with satisfaction, pulling back from the slick grasping heat of Blaine's ass and thrusting home again. Fuck it feels so good, so right, to take Blaine like this, nothing but breathing and silence and sweat.

When the initial mounting is complete Blaine starts to whimper again, starts to allow himself to feel the pleasure as well as the completion; his muscle relax and his hips go liquid against Kurt's, and he starts swaying back into the relentless thrusts.

And finally he gasps, "Love you inside." He sounds almost human, and it drives Kurt on.

When he begins to thrash too much Kurt bends over him, reaches down and grabs the scruff of his neck and and holds him down, fingernails digging into his throat.

"Shh," Kurt whispers, sharp and filthy as he fucks into his mate faster, harder. "Shh, don't. Don't. Take me. Take me deep, let me in. All mine. All mine, Blaine. Give it to me."

"Yes," Blaine whines, tail thrashing side to side. "Fill me fill me I want you to flood me, make me so wet, Kurt, Kurt give me--give me--give me your pups, Kurt, so strong so big please fill me up--"

Shit.

The first time he comes it's like being punch and then thrown; it almost hurts, and light explodes behind his eyelids, and he comes so hard, he can't even feel it.

He doesn't move. He doesn't have to. He's still hard and this is just the beginning.

He can feel his knot begin to swell and it's fucking incredible, as it always is. He pushes deep, smearing sweaty fingers across Blaine's bouncing cheeks and down around his hips, hitching him harder against him, closer. Blaine is riding him as much as he is fucking forward into Blaine, and the jiggle of his ass cheeks as he pumps himself around Kurt's dick is mesmerizing.

"Kurt," Blaine moans. "Oh my god so much, so much. Again again again."

"Stay still," Kurt groans. "Stay still while I stretch you, honey. Gonna stretch you so wide. Keep all of my come inside your beautiful, beautiful body."

"More, please," Blaine begs.

And more he gets--they mate, knot, and mate again ten separate times over the course of the last day of the heat; every time Kurt recovers Blaine is already on his hands and knees waiting, his hole swollen and ready, his hands desperately working Kurt's cock to get it hard again. 

There are times when he just straddles Kurt's body and rides him until he spurts, and other times when Kurt rolls him onto his belly or back and fucks into him without asking for permission. They fuck on literally every surface in the room and the bathroom. They fuck until Kurt can't keep his eyes open.

He wakes up at one point to Blaine whimpering and cursing and fucking himself onto Kurt's cock, tail swishing desperately side to side as he works his body down around Kurt. Kurt hadn't even been aware that they were having sex until he was right on that edge, spilling deep inside of Blaine just moments after waking.

Toward the end Blaine can come just from being fucked, and Kurt enjoys taking the time to grind him full of Kurt's cock and fuck the come right out of him. 

"Close close close don't stop don't--right there Kurt Kurt oh oh Kurt I'm going to--" He comes, gushing, splattering the pillows and the headboard and the wall behind it, panting. His pelvis swivels, desperate when the knot begins to stretch him. "Big big, so big, yes please again--stay in me stay okay fuck me--"

When the heat starts to wane and human thoughts and characteristics begin to reemerge as a result, the first thing Blaine that does is kiss him until he can't breathe and climb on top of him and grind them together until they come from the rut, all over each other's chests. It's how Kurt knows the heat is finally ending.

It's officially over the first time that Blaine passes out, and this at last Kurt is back on familiar ground with. He checks Blaine's vitals and then joins him in unconsciousness. They sleep for ten straight hours.

Kurt is woken by an attendant assigned to check when couplings run past the allotted time, as theirs has.

"I want to be here when he wakes up," Kurt tells the woman, taking clean clothes and food and paperwork from the her hands. "Thanks."

When they're alone again he falls down next to Blaine and goes back to sleep.

He wakes up to the soft drag of a tongue along his neck and smiles sleepily, tangling a hand in Blaine's hair and finding the base of his ears to scratch.

"Kurt?"

"Good morning," he says, stretching out on the bed and rolling over into Blaine's body, pressing a kiss to his lips. And then he remembers where he is and what he isn't supposed to be doing.

He tenses and sits up, dragging Blaine with him because Blaine is wrapped that far around his body.

Blaine looks exhausted but satisfied, a little rough around the edges but not that far from the young man that Kurt had met days before. His mouth is soft and supple and he's glowing a little, and Kurt can't help but smile and reach out to touch his face.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"Tired. Sore." He smiles shyly, looking down at their naked, scratched, bruised bodies. "Perfect."

Kurt's heart races. That smile does things to him.

He has to--he has to stop, right now.

It hurts. The thought of it hurts, the thought of pulling away, of never seeing Blaine again. If his seed takes--if Blaine gets pregnant--it could be a year and three months--or it could be never, he could go to a different clinic or move away or get hit by a bus or get a boyfriend or--

"Kurt?" Blaine whispers, looking concerned.

"If you--if you feel alright, I'll let them know that you're ready for your post-cop physical." He looks away, searching for the change of clothes with his fingers blindly.

"I'm--yes," Blaine says, finally, deflating. He glances down. "I'll--just get dressed."

They separate to shower and dress in turn, and Kurt smiles briskly at the door when he's ready to go, clipboard in hand. He knows even as the words come out of his mouth that's he's making a mistake.

"That went very well, Blaine. I'll keep my fingers crossed for the conception, okay? Take care."

The pain that blossoms across that beautiful face literally tears his heart in two. 

"I guess it did. Thank you, Kurt." His eyes are filled with tears.

Kurt shuts the door between them.

 

*

 

That they see each other again is a fluke of timing, as so many things are in life.

Blaine comes in for a pregnancy check-up and Kurt just happens to be finishing with a hybrid at the same time. They cross paths in the examination room hallway, and Kurt grinds to a halt so fast that he almost trips over his own feet.

Blaine is there flanked by his parents, looking like a vision in maternity jeans and a loose button down, one hand perched on the delicate swell of his belly.

Kurt's heart stops in his chest.

A month and a half of not allowing a single thought of Blaine to cross his mind and there he is, glowing and gorgeous and smiling and right smack dab in the middle of Kurt's life again.

He has seconds to escape before Blaine sees him. A heartbeat, a step or two, and he can avoid this entirely. He can put it to rest. Blaine may not give birth here, Blaine may never come back again. If he could just make his feet move. If he could just decide.

Blaine sees him. His pupils go wide--his tail begins to wag--his ears flicker nervously and he breathes, "Kurt?"

And Kurt is done for. Completely and utterly done for.

He closes the distance between himself and Blaine and Blaine's parents.

"Mister Anderson. Mrs. Anderson." He shakes their hands in turn, then reaches out and puts his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine." It comes out like a prayer.

Blaine's parents exchange a glance and then Mrs. Anderson asks, "Are you--are you the breeder?"

Kurt swallows thickly, never looking away from Blaine's bright hazel eyes. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Blaine's father raises an eyebrow and then tugs his wife's elbow. "We'll just let you two catch up."

When they're alone, finally, Kurt finds himself at a loss for words. He can't stop looking at Blaine's happy, bright face and the pronounced swell of his pregnant belly. Blaine is carrying his offspring. Nestled in those warm wet depths either babies or pups that will have he and Blaine's coloring, eyes, shape, maybe even personality lie growing bigger and stronger every day.

But it's not just that.

It's the memory of Blaine's laugh, and Blaine's dreams, and Blaine's kisses, and Blaine's body. Kurt hasn't been able to forget, not for a moment, though he'd tried--oh, how he'd tried.

They're both rather young and silly. They're both completely unprepared.

But he wants this. He wants this so badly that he can't turn away, not when he'd almost lost Blaine with that first, cold goodbye.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt breathes, reaching up to cup Blaine's face in the palm of his hand.

Blaine's eyes shine wetly but he steels his jaw and looks away. "I let you go as easily as you let me go," he whispers, glancing up again. "We both walked away."

Kurt is shaking so hard that the pen tucked into his scrub top is rattling against the clipboard that he's clutching in a death grip against his chest. He hastily tosses the clipboard onto the nurse's station, swiping his hands down his shirt to take the worst of the sweat off.

"I'm going to kiss you in a completely unprofessional manner now," he announces, searching Blaine's eyes for denial as he leans in--he finds none--and presses their lips together.

Blaine whimpers and wraps his arms around Kurt's neck and kisses back, a laugh exploding at the back of his throat on an exhale when they part. "Kurt."

"Will you go out to dinner with me tonight, Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine's eyes dance with affection as he whispers, "Kiss me again. I'll think about it."


End file.
